Evangeline's Letters
by Xascul
Summary: A series of 15 letters written by Evangeline A. K. McDowell to her family after she became a vampire.
1. Letter 1

Evangeline's Letters

Disclaimer: Evangeline McDowell is owned by Ken Akamatsu.

This is a series of 15 letters written by Evangeline McDowell herself to her family after she became a vampire. I just hope she doesn't find out that I posted them here lest she comes after me.

_**October 9, 1379**_

Dear Mommy and Daddy,

It's Evangeline. How is everyone doing at the castle? I hope they're alright. I'm sorry for running away from home, but I wanted to let you know that I'm alright and doing well. I'm also sorry that I can't come home, not because I don't want to, but because I think something is wrong with me. I think it might be some kind of disease and I don't want you and the rest of the castle to catch it.

I can take care of myself fine, it is actually a really great learning experience for me. At least I might learn to be independent when I grow up! I even still keep up my studies! There aren't many books here which are very useful for studying but that does not matter. It is different out here than the castle, and yes I do miss the warmth of my bed back home and especially being hugged by you. I miss it when Daddy gave me pets on the head. I miss the reassuring feeling that everything will be alright. Even now, as I write this letter, I can feel the tears waiting to burst forth from my eyes.

For some reason it seems that I haven't gotten any taller in two years! I eat well enough and I haven't been sick very much either. That in itself is a little strange. It also hurts my skin when I try to walk outside during the day. I also don't seem to feel sleepy at night anymore. It was the eleventh hour and yet I felt wide a wake in bed. I really hope this isn't serious.

Something happened to me that morning on my tenth birthday, I'm going to try and find out what happened. Does anyone know anything about what happened that night? I would appreciate it if you reply sometime soon. My current location is written on a separate piece of parchment enclosed in this scroll. However, I would ask that you not search for me. Please do not ask why. I hope to hear from you soon!

-Evangeline


	2. Letter 2

_**January 12, 1380**_

Dear Mommy and Daddy,

Hi, it's Evangeline. I got your letter and I was so happy to hear from you! I'm glad that you're not angry at me for running away, and I'm relieved to here you're happy that I have been sending letters home. Edinburgh is amazing here! I suppose one nice part of being away from home is that I get to see some really amazing places that I've always wanted to visit. I'm staying with this really nice family here, so I'm being taken care of.

I help around with cleaning their house and with cooking. The mother was very surprised that a girl so young like myself could cook. I did not tell them that I was from the clan McDowell. I think it is best that I appear as just an orphaned girl who needs a place to stay.

I also have heard about what is happening around the rest of England. This war that's been going on between House Stuart and House Bruce is really taking its toll in the middle of the country. Don't worry about me, Edinburgh is far away from the fighting and is well defended. Quite frankly I think House Stuart is better suited to rule the country than House Bruce. I see why our family supported the Stuarts. Plus I have also heard a little of what is going on in Europe and the conflicts between the Valios and Plantagenets. I really hope that this war ends soon between England and France.

I cut myself by accident today, but when I looked at the blood, it was black! I also noticed that when I bit into a piece of flat bread at mealtime, there were some prominent bite marks that seemed a little weird. I never took into account the shape of my bite before so it is a bit funny now I think on it. I don't know if it is some kind of disease or something, but I don't feel anything wrong with me. I don't feel dizzy nor do I feel any kind of heat fever or anything. I hope to hear from you again soon!

-Evangeline

* * *

I had no idea that Evangeline was into the politics of Middle Age England and France at the time. Kind of nice that we get a brief insight of the Hundred Years' War that took place at that time.

(Reads reviews for chapter 1, oh crud, am I in trouble now, I was not expecting her to find out about this so soon.)

Please rate and review!


	3. Letter 3

_**January 21, 1381**_

Dear Mommy and Daddy,

I received your letter and I'm pleased to hear that things are going well back home and that House Bruce will be coming to end soon. I hear they have no heir to the throne. Well, I never liked them much anyway. I hope everything is alright back home, because its starting to get a little more interesting around here. I'm considering leaving Edinburgh and moving to Wales for the time being. So the next time you hear from me, it might not be for a while. In addition, because it appears I stopped aging, if I stay in any one place for more than four years, someone might notice and get suspicious, thinking I might be some kind of witch or magic user.

Now that I think on it, House Bruce dislikes our family a lot, especially you Daddy, right? I'm not sure why exactly but we did support House Stuart for control of the English throne if I recall. I wonder if the person who did... whatever he did to me has some connection to them. Maybe he wanted revenge or something related to it. I just wonder why he decided to take it out on me.

I still cannot move around much during daylight for some reason. Plus I think there is something wrong with my sleeping pattern. I can't be exactly sure but I have noticed I become sleepy during the day and awake during the night. I finally adjusted myself to this new pattern, although it is a bit of a hassle to carry a candle everywhere I go. I found a few books that might help me solve this problem. I'm beginning to think this condition of mine is not anything normal. I can also conclude that this disease is not contagious, so at least it is not harmful to others.

I still get homesick every now and then. I miss the castle and the town. I miss all the people who made the years I lived there worth living. Most of all I miss you two of course. I want to have someone hold be an stroke my hair when I get lonely. I miss the comfort of my nice, warm bed. I miss the boy whom I liked, even though it was for a few months. His mother said he was moving to live with his uncle and to finish his studies in London. After staying in Wales, I think I will travel to London next. I have heard so many great things about the capital city! I miss being able to climb into the master bed chamber and cuddle next to you two. I admit that I get lonely more often these days. I am wary of getting to know any one person for too long, because it is going to hurt both of us that much when I know I have to leave. I miss you both very much.

-Evangeline

* * *

Uhh, I feel a dark presence looming nearby, though that could be just my imagination... something tells me that when I finish posting all the letters, I will not meet a pleasant end...

Please rate and review!


	4. Letter 4

_**May 24, 1381**_

Dear Mommy and Daddy,

Hello again, I hope everyone is doing well. I hope you won't get angry at me for this but I finally found out what was wrong with me. This is not a disease but rather a curse. Are you familiar with the term 'vampire'? After doing some reading I realized that on my tenth birthday, someone came in and turned me into a vampire. Everything that happened to me so far points to it. The inverted sleeping cycles, the fangs, the blood lust and so on. I hate to admit it but I think that is what I am now. The reason why I avoided coming home was I thought I would not be able to control my blood lust and suddenly bite one of my own family members.

I'm scared, please don't be frightened of this. I avoided telling you this because I thought you would never want to see me again. It is very hard to tell you. Even now, as I'm writing, my hand is shaking. I'm trying to stay calm and write. I think I'm becoming a murderer! One night during the full moon, I tried to go to sleep but I felt wide awake. I was thirsty, very thirsty. I went to fetch a glass of water but that did not seem to satisfy. I felt the yearn for blood. I went outside. There was a man sleeping on the street not to far away. Then without realizing it, I lunged myself on him and bit him on the neck. His blood tasted so good! My conscience was telling me to stop. If a human body looses too much blood, that person will die. I tried to stop, bu I couldn't help it. Blood seemed to give me life, give me strength. I kept drinking until I drained him dry. I jumped back, not realizing what I did. His face and body was devoid of any and all color. I ran off crying. I got down about two blocks when I started feeling thirsty again. I tried fighting it, but I fought a loosing battle. My blood lust took over my rationality. I killed more people that night, and all their blood was drained, every last drop. All together, I think I killed twelve people in one night! When the sun started to rise and I finally felt sleepy, I remember having nightmares of me being a demon and people chasing after me wanting to kill me. I was so scared!

I've been searching for a cure to turn me back into a human being, so far I've had no luck. I want to be a human girl again! I don't want to have to resort to killing so many people on the full moon, I really don't! Please keep this a secret, I don't want people to chase me away again. It is bad enough that I have to live like this. You're the only two people in the world I can confide this information to.

-Evangeline

* * *

This is where things have started to turn darker for our chibi vampire. (shivers) Ugh, why do I keep getting shivers? It has been cold the past few days, and I'm wearing a jacket. It can't be...

Please rate and review!


	5. Letter 5

_**November 22, 1381**_

Dear Mommy and Daddy,

I can feel it. I can feel the darkness calling to me. This might be a bad way to start a letter but, you're not scared of me are you? I give nightmares to other people. Other people's pain and suffering becomes my pleasure. I feel nothing but anger and revenge lately. I still have found no trace or clue as to who that person was who turned me into this. I also feel the ever growing crave for more power. I might have killed at least fifty more people since my last letter, trying to survive on their blood. I still cannot control my lust and thirst for blood. I haven't been able to feel any compassion lately. I feel nothing for my victims. I still feel a little guilt however, but that is soon fading away. I almost feel like... I don't even have a heart anymore.

Lately I've been having nightmares myself. I remember once I was watching myself standing on top of a mountain of corpses, dried ones, cackling maniacally. I looked down at my hands and realize they were soaked in blood! I hear myself saying, you can't run away, there is no escaping the truth. I find myself terrorizing the country. On one hand I want to share my pain with others, see what it is like for them to loose everything. On the other hand I feel sorry for them, and I know what I am doing is wrong.

I once was looking at myself in the middle of a destroyed town and the surviving townsfolk was yelling at me that I'm the devil's child! Then they grabbed what ever they could and started to attack me. I watched in horror as my nightmare self simply killed them off with ease as they approached. I closed my eyes and turned away, the next thing I knew I was awake and I found myself drenched in sweat. My breathing became very pronounced. I don't know if this nightmare will come true or not like some sort of prediction for the future, but i really hope it will not.

I'm sorry I'm dumping all this on you two, but you're the only ones whom I feel I can tell you. I really feel I want to cry now, but I can't. I looked in the mirror this morning and saw something that even shocked me. I saw not a little girl in the mirror but a monster. What am I becoming?! I barely recognized myself! I don't look like a human girl anymore. The eyes, my eyes, were not those of a human being anymore. The eyes give death to those who look into them, figuratively of course. I feel the need to be strong, to be powerful. If I am to be that, I feel I have to embrace the darkness.

Something is telling me that I won't be able to become a human again and that I will have to stay as a vampire. Please don't be angry with your little girl. Even if I become a vampire or monster, I want you to preserve the memories that you have of me when I was still a human. If those disappear, so will my humanity. Please, perhaps on your next reply, tell me your thoughts.

-Evangeline

* * *

Please rate and review!


	6. Letter 6

_**December 17, 1384**_

Dear Mommy and Daddy,

Hello again, sorry for the long wait between my last letter. A lot has happened since then. I ended up traveling to Wales as I intended but it was not a pleasant stay. Contrary to the rather peaceful settings of Scotland, several battles were raging back and forth in Wales. I can tell you now this is not a pleasant time for England and Wales.

There is one good thing that has come out of this war so far. I don't have to kill so many people for blood. There are several bodies which I can draw blood from after battles. The blood does not taste as potent as if the person was still alive but gives me energy nevertheless.

Other than having to live according to the night and living off blood, I'm working on being able to walk and live during the day. It is difficult in the beginning but I'm starting to get used to it. I feel bad that I have to constantly live off the support of others. I noticed I had a dislike to green onions and garlic. I won't even go near them. I don't know if I recently acquired the dislike or that is just another vampire thing.

I am glad to hear your thoughts on my situation. The letters you send me are a constant reminder of my humanity as a little girl. I treasure them well. I wanted to thank you first for reminding me that me becoming a vampire was not my fault, but I liked what you said about me just living my life to its fullest and following what my heart desires. But what if I don't feel like I have a heart, what do I do then?

I don't know what to do. I constantly feel thirsty for blood, and yet I don't want to harm people if I can help it. I can feel the darkness starting to engulf my heart. A part of me wants the darkness to enter, I can almost taste the power and energies afforded by a vampire, and yet my child-like conscience is telling me not to give in, to fight it. I feel the need for revenge, the need to find the man who turned me into a monster and to repay him for what he did.

I feel lost. Straddled between living as a vampire for the rest of eternity or going back and living a peaceful, normal girl's life. I really wish now to have someone next to me I can talk to. I'm afraid of telling anyone else about my condition because I don't want them to chase after me and kill me.

-Evangeline

* * *

Please rate and review!


	7. Letter 7

_**July 12, 1385**_

Dear Mommy and Daddy,

Hi everyone! I have some good news, I'm finally starting to get used to being a vampire, not that I chose to be one. I know you might be thinking this is weird but I'm sort of enjoying being a vampire. I don't seem to get sick, I don't really seem sleepy during the night. I've finally got my blood lust under control and have learned to take only enough blood to sustain myself. This Christmas I think I might be able to visit you, only briefly though lest someone other than you finds out I'm a vampire.

I want to tell you about this event that happened to me not too long ago. I accidentally slipped and stayed in one place a little too long. A very observant person decided to follow me and investigate. He watched me for several years and I should have realized this soon. Unfortunately, I caught on too late and he caught me. Thinking I was some sort of demon he attacked me at night with a dagger. He stabbed me in the stomach and was about to strike again when I struck with my own hand without looking.

I heard the blade drop and clatter to the floor, soon after his body fell as well. When I opened my eyes, I saw his body on the floor covered with blood. I was about to run away when another urge crept up. This man tried to kill me and I should make sure it doesn't happen again. I tasted his blood, and it tasted it a bit tainted but I drained him nevertheless. I think that was sufficient punishment for trying to kill me. I looked down where he stabbed me and saw the wound on my stomach had closed! I was both shocked an curious. I could still see the distinct black blood that came from me soaked on my dress, but when I lived it up, there was no cut. If I decided to test this out by stabbing myself again, but if I were to fail to 'regenerate' the wound at least it would not be fatal, I decided to cut myself on my palm. I concentrated on that spot, and surprisingly, the would closed up! I smiled to myself, a sinister smile. I could essentially be unstoppable if I can't be killed.

I made a resolution to myself. I learned the hard way of what it takes to survive in this world. One has to be strong to survive. I remember reading in some history books why the Roman Empire collapsed, and it was not because they did not have a strong military but that they internally were weak. A few centuries have made the entire system rotten to its core. A tree may look healthy on the outside, but if the core of the tree is not sturdy, it will fall eventually. I will grow strong. Strong enough so that when I find the man who made me a vampire, he'd wish he sold his soul off to the devil than to cross paths with me.

-Evangeline

* * *

I'm very impressed by Evangeline's knowledge and use of philosophy here at the end. I'm not surprised since her family was well-to-do and could afford to give her the best possible education. Interestingly enough, Charles Darwin would not come with the 'survival of the fittest' for another four centuries. (Shivers) geeze, why do I keep feeling these shivers? Oh no...

Please rate and review!


	8. Letter 8

_**March 15, 1386**_

Dear Mommy and Daddy,

I wanted to say that last Christmas was very invigorating for me. I was so happy to see both of you! I really missed everyone. I really liked my gifts you gave me, but none was better than just seeing your faces and being taken into your arms once again.

As I sit here in this dark and lonely room in an attic of a small home in the town of Essex, I remember the old times when I still was a human being. I am writing all this down during this great turmoil. I'm not talking about the war that is raging out in the countrysides, I am talking about this the war that is raging inside me. Life was so much simpler back then. Sometimes I wish I can go back and spend even one more year as a carefree child. I remember when I used to play out in the castle courtyard. I would not mind just reading books in the library. I remember during those few months, I was able to smile and play with that little boy in town. He made me feel like a normal child instead of a noble.

We used to do so much together. We would go exploring in the nearby woods, splash in the creek, and even run around the castle dungeons. I remember one time he wanted show me his special place that he only knew. I was amazed at what he showed me, a natural formation within the rocks overlooking the town and the surrounding countryside. It was probably the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. He suggested we have lunch on top of this hill the next day. We had a simple meal with bread, cheese, eggs and fruit. But then I realize sometimes the simplest things in life are the most important.

I wanted to find a spell or something that will turn me back into a human girl. I would have liked that more than anything else. Now I'm not so sure. I doubt that there is any cure. It might be the same with the legends of werewolves not being able to become human again. If there is some sort of magic that does work, at this point I don't think I want to be human again. I do not know how long vampires will live for but human beings seem to lead such short lives. After thinking about this for a long time, I think I will be able to live a better life if I stay as a vampire. I have heard there is a way for vampires to be able to walk during the day and I feel that it shouldn't be too different.

I have been hearing rumors that the man who made me a vampire might have been a magic user. Before I thought that it was impossible but since I exist, why wouldn't a magic user exist as well? I have heard he is currently in London somewhere so that is my next destination. I always wanted to see the capital so I supposed it might be fun. Meanwhile, I'll continue to grow stronger so that I can defeat him if and when the time comes. Please take care!

-Evangeline

* * *

It's nice to hear a little of her life as a child as there is very little existing material to work with. Uhh, I feel like I am being chased lately. I have a feeling I know who it is... I just hope I am wrong...

Please rate and review!


	9. Letter 9

_**July 17, 1386**_

Dear Mommy and Daddy,

I feel an emptiness in my chest. I try to fill it up but nothing seems to work. I try to practice my vampire powers at night at least three times a week. I want to be strong. I want to be a shinso vampire, the strongest vampire type there is. If I can do that somehow, I can walk in daylight instead of always hiding in the night. I want to be powerful. I realize now that I disliked being a weak human being. There is so much I can do now that I was not able to do as an ordinary child.

I have to move between towns and cities every now and then, lest someone finds out what I truly am. I feel I am loosing contact with the human world. I can take care of myself well enough, but I seem to socialize less and less with people. Thinking back, when I was still a human girl, I was really scared of the dark. It is kind of ironic now that I embrace the dark. Somehow, I feel right at home in the shadows. That is not to say I don't still consider the castle in Galloway my home. I still do! It's just that I...I feel that since I'm not really a human anymore, I should live with the non-humans.

I left one night and must've walked almost three leagues without getting tired at all! I once picked up a rock and crushed it into pieces with one hand! It seems that a weak vampire has more strength, stamina and speed than a human being. I guess it is true that everything in life has its good points and bad.

I grow stronger with each passing day, but at the same time, I can also feel that I am slipping further and further into the shadows. I have dreams where these demons are reaching out to me trying to make me one of them. I try my best to resist. I had one recently where this being comes to me and again tries to persuade me to come to their side. I try to resist at first but persuades me with this. If I am to kill the man I will need power beyond my wildest dreams, he said if I become one of them, I have the potential to be their Queen. Me, the Queen of Darkness? It has a nice ring to it. He showed me a vision. Near the town of Wiltshire, there is a circle of rocks called Stonehenge. There he will meet me and show me a ritual that I can do that will grant me the power of darkness. I noticed it is a big detour from London, but no big deal, I have all the time in the world. I swear, I will have my revenge. I can't wait. I can already taste his blood on my lips.

-Evangeline

* * *

Dark ritual at Stonehenge? I have not heard of that. I always thought that pile of stones was used to mark the dates of a calender and the solstices, apparently there is another use for it...

Please rate and review!


	10. Letter 10

_**December 5, 1389**_

Dear Mommy and Daddy,

How is everything going so far? I'm doing great now! I learned recently that vampires can fly and I have decided to try it out. I won't ever have to worry about watery boundaries anymore! I can even travel to Europe which I have been wanting to do for quite some time now and I can do it without paying anything!

This is hard for me to say, but I feel that is has to be said. A part of me wants to tell you what happened at Stonehenge and a part of me wants to keep it secret. I feel nervous telling anyone this because I feel that you might not want me as your daughter anymore. It is a load on me and I want to let it off my shoulders.

The ritual at Stonehenge was a success! You won't believe how great it felt! I know it may strange to you but to me it was something else in its entirety. I went to the pile of stones, there I could hear a voice call to me giving me instructions on what to do. My desire for revenge and power was overwhelming. I finished tracing out all the glyphs in the ground and said the chant the dark being taught me. The whole circle of stones lit up and all this dark shadow things rose up out of the ground. The dark being explained that is the dark energy which will be mine to control.

Then these shadows circled around me and entered my body. I could feel the energy coursing through my body. It burned and burned, I felt like the insides of my body were on fire. I knew I had to withstand this or else I would not be able to control the magic. Finally, a large spinning sphere of dark energy appeared before me right at the center, all I had to do was to grab that and absorb it in me and the ritual would be complete. I walked toward the center of the alter, it was not far away, yet it felt like an eternity before I reached the center. I reached for the sphere of energy, grabbed it and pulled it towards me. I screamed, and I fainted. When I came too, I was lying on the ground. I was still in the same spot last night. I stood up and my body felt light, and powerful. I walked off to a clearing nearby to test out this new magic. These weird markings appeared on my arms as I charged up a ball of energy, I took aim at a tree and unleashed it. There was a large explosion and the tree practically disappeared.

Being both a vampire with regenerative abilities and flight, and being able to use dark magic is absolutely amazing! I can't really describe the feeling in words but the closest analogy would be the feeling when you can take on a whole army of maybe a quarter of a million and knowing that you will not be killed is as close as it comes. I'm to channel my anger and hatred into the magic to power it. All I have been able to feel lately is anger and revenge. Now I finally have something to take it out on, something that my hatred is useful for. That is the wood to the fire that burns inside me. I scribed the 'dark magic' on a scroll of parchment for future reference. I also scribed a portion of my spirit in, so any one who would be foolish enough to find this will be in for a surprise!

I searched for the man for almost two years, in the London area and still no sign of him. I don't care if I have to destroy all of England and Wales to find him! I am going to make his life a living nightmare and wish that he would rather be dead. Nobody makes a fool out of me and gets away with it!

-Evangeline

* * *

So we finally find out the beginnings of her Dark Magic, it was her never-ending desire for revenge against the man who made her a vampire and her insatiable desire for power to be strong that fuels her immense energy and this was when she was only nineteen years of age! Not quite as young as her apprentice Negi would six centuries later but still and impressive feat!

Please rate and review!


	11. Letter 11

_**April 6, 1391**_

Dear Mommy and Daddy,

I don't why I continue to do this. Things are, a little different than usual. I left London and am searching the surrounding cities if he's there. I can honestly say that I have matured over the years, although it wouldn't look it. I know what it means to be responsible and what it means to understand the world around you. It just seems life is so much simpler when you're young.

I am crying now. I can't believe what I did. I nearly destroyed half of London and I still am not satisfied. I can't believe what I've become. I'm...I'm not human anymore! I think I have become a sadist. I harm people, frighten them, torture them, and humiliate them. I don't understand why I still cry, crying is for the weak. I can't stand it. I want to see people cower in fear of me. I want to see them run away screaming. I can't believe now that I not only feed off other people's blood, but their pain and suffering. Am I to be stuck like this until Judgment Day? To forever wander the darkness and steal the life of others, to remain a monster? A part of me says I have to live with it but, I don't want to live like this for... however many years I have remaining.

I want more power. Isn't that strange? I am strong as it is now, but I still want more. I want to be the best there is, the strongest vampire there is. It's consuming my soul bit by bit. Vampires are not supposed to have souls or hearts. Rumors have been circulating around that there is a dark creature said to be the devil's child. It comes and devours the souls of bad children and Christians. Well I'm not sure about devouring souls, but I do devour blood.

I don't know if I'll ever be happy again. Being a creature of darkness, the ruler of darkness has its benefits of course but, for some reason I wish that I can still be human even know now there is no possible way to come back. I feel as if my soul is splitting apart.

-Evangeline

* * *

Oh God, NO! Evangeline is serious about getting her revenge. I feel the obligation to finish what I started but, I'm afraid now what will happen to me after I post letter fifteen up... Someone please tell me what to do! Lunar, Ivan, anyone? Please help me!!

Please rate and review!


	12. Letter 12

_**August 8, 1392**_

Dear Mommy and Daddy,

Hi everyone. Writing these letters doesn't give me anymore pleasure and fun as they used to. I used to be so excited when I received a letter from you. Now I feel I only do it to keep you notified that you little girl is still alright and well, depending on your definition of alright.

I am alone in this world. Both of you cannot help me. Sometimes I still look at the other children and still feel jealousy towards them. I look at them with their families still in tact, both parents walking side by side them. It is not fair! They did not have to endure fifteen years of being on the edge of life and death, not knowing when they'd be killed or not, they never had to be separated from their parents and lead a hermit-like life! They can grow up to be adults and live perfectly normal lives and be happy at least! But what am I stuck with? I'm stuck with being a vampire, to be forever shunned by society. Seems the only place left for me is the realm of darkness.

If it so happens you choose to disown me as your child, I... I am perfectly fine with that. I don't deserve the surname McDowell anymore. Look at what I have become. What will the townsfolk say if they find out that the daughter of the famous Clan McDowell is a dreaded vampire? Who in their right mind would still want someone like me anymore?

This still plagues me. It's funny isn't it, you would think that I would have nothing to lose at this point, but I still do. I can still lose you two, the last remainder of my childhood, my past life, my humanity. Alas, I know that eventually you two will disappear and I will continue to live on as some kind of monster for the rest of my life.

-Evangeline

* * *

I spoke with Enchaos Ivan and he says that when the time comes, I should not run away, I should stay to the end. Running away is cowardice. At least I can say that I took on the Dark Evangel, and might go out in a blaze of glory heh.

Please rate and review!


	13. Letter 13

_**December 24, 1392**_

Dear Mommy and Daddy,

I hope this letter will be sufficient as my Christmas gift to you when it reaches you. There is little in here that will bring a smile to your lips though I'm afraid.

While I still bear the resemblance of a ten-year-old child, I sometimes find that I hate still being a child. If I'm going to become a feared vampire, I will need a guise that suits one. Plus it would be nice to use one as my vampire side, and my child appearance as my cover. I am thinking about traveling to France in a few years. I suppose I have to thank you for teaching me to keep to my studies. Latin is also used for spell casting so I suppose that is useful.

It's Christmas Eve. I feel so alone this time of the year. While this is the one time where everyone can be back home in their homes and with their family I'm forced to stay outside. Everyone else sees me as the perversion of everything that this Christmas truly represents that appalls me! This day and Easter, I'm reminded of what I truly am! A blood-sucking vampire with seemingly no heart or conscience. I must take the blood of others in order to live, and IT WASN'T MY CHOICE! Whoever that person was did this to me all those years ago and then left me to rot and fend for myself. I have killed and drained hundreds in those first years just to survive! I was still just a child back then, living a relatively sheltered life not a care in the world and this happens.

I'm sorry again for dumping all this on you. Even though you said in your last letter you would never disown no matter what I become, I feel that I have grown too detached from you, that I could hardly call myself a McDowell anymore. I feel that as I slip further into darkness, I must shed my humanity. I tried to have both, to be a creature of darkness, yet still be human. I cannot have both. I have to pick one or the other.

-Evangeline

* * *

Please rate and review!


	14. Letter 14

_**September 11, 1393**_

Dear Mommy and Daddy,

The days seem to roll by in a blur for me. Time itself seems to move slowly. I have thought about this for a long time. I am seriously considering staying as a vampire. I figured that since I have read so many books on myths and legends, that there might be some cure or some way to turn myself back into a human does not exist. Besides, who would want to let go of all this power?

You posed an interesting hypothetical question for me. How am I going to repent for my sins? I don't think I can. My hands have been stained with the blood of hundreds of victims, on that day I became a vampire, I cursed God, thinking not even he would want me anymore. I'm practically a sin onto myself. How can I repent even if I wanted too? It's impossible for me anymore.

I don't feel scared anymore of anything. I don't feel scared of being a vampire anymore either. If there is one thing I have learned from this experience is that you have to keep moving forward no matter what the outcome will be. I have heard rumors that the mage guy passed away last year. I can't believe it. If these rumors are true, then I have spend the last few years for nothing. I'm furious now. I have all this power at my disposal and now what am I going to do with it? I am fast becoming a feared a vampire throughout the country.

The time has come for me to finally live on my own, to not rely on the support of my parents anymore, emotional or not. I will solve all my problems on my own now. I dislike relying on other people. I have learned the only person you can trust in this cruel world is yourself.

I seem to despise humans more an more now. Looking at them, I see that they live short, solitary, poor, and brutish lives. They fight amongst themselves for the most idiotic things, and rarely do they keep their promises. They care for themselves only and not for anyone else. I've witnessed the war between Ireland, Scotland and England, and I know of the many rebellions across the country. So much civil strife and they don't even know what causes it. Forgive me if I sound cynical but that's the way I see things now. The next time I write to you, it will probably be my last.

-Evangeline

* * *

Oh hell no!! NOOOOOOOO! I'm all alone against her?! Oh crud, well one more to go...

Please rate and review!


	15. Letter 15

Well this is it. This is the last letter, my work here is done for now.

(Takes deep breath, logs onto fanfiction, submits Letter 15 and with a shaky hand, moves cursor over submit button and hits enter key, breaths sigh of relief)

My heart was pounding the whole time when I did this by the way...

_**October 13, 1395**_

Dear Mommy and Daddy,

To Everyone in the castle, This is the last letter I will write. I have decided on staying as a vampire. It seems that there is no cure for this curse, so I may as well live with it. I reasoned that I may be better off living my life with whatever fate has for me, instead of complaining about it. I've finally mastered how to fly and it is wonderful!

Being a vampire is not too bad really not that I've gotten used to it. I realized that being a vampire also means not getting sick. Do you remember how sick I got during the spring seasons? I got sick many times being allergic to pollen, and I remember how I would get the flu at least twice a year. Ever since I became a vampire, none of that seems to apply to me anymore! The feeling of being free and the feeling of so much power in my body is just too good to let go. I'm able to so much that I was not able to do as a regular human girl. Once I discover how to become a shinso, a daylight-walker vampire, the fact that I am a vampire will not matter. A creature of the dark will not be confined to the night any longer.

Today is my birthday, I almost didn't realize it, I would be twenty-seven years of age now but I still look exactly as I did seventeen years ago. Forgive me if I might sound strange but this is how I've chosen to live my life. This dark magic is great, I feel so powerful and unstoppable. But there is a price. I have to give up my humanity and a portion of my soul. Yes, in order to obtain such great power, I have to give up what I worked so hard to try and preserve these past years.

Now I am not so sure that that mage or whatever he was is even still alive. Though looking back now in retrospect, I have to thank him. Deep down I still miss being at home and with my family, but those times are just memories now. The realm of darkness is calling to me. It is only a matter of time before all my humanity, my soul and my innocence is devoured. I wish everyone good health and happy lives. Please keep me close to your hearts and your memories. It's all I have left.

-Evangeline

* * *

I have finished, well if I don't survive... everyone... it was a pleasure to do this. Angel64, Ryutaro, 32ndmir, I appreciate your help, and will call you if things get too out of hand. Until then, prepare for battle! (Takes deep breath) Time to face the music...

Evangeline, wherever you are, I'm ready for you. I don't care if your the most powerful vampire in the world, I'm not going to run away, I'll take whatever you can dish out at me!

Please rate and review!


	16. Eva's Revenge

I'm sitting at my desk in my room in front of my computer. It is almost 9:00pm. There is a full moon out.

_I wonder where Evangeline is. She said she'd have her revenge after I posted the last letter. It's been over a week, and still no sign of her. _

I grab a cup of soda from the fridge, and sit back down.

_Uh, I must be paranoid. I've been jumping at my own shadow for the past week and a half. Being this stressed out really is not good for me. But I can't let my guard down, she can show up at anytime._

(Jaws theme starts playing somewhere)

Oh crud...she's here...

The room goes dark.

_Damn, I thought I had more time, I've got about two minutes before the song ends to get out of here..._

While the song plays, and slowly the time of her arrival draws near, I grab my gear and weapons and rush outside.

I look up at the night sky, and I let out a gasp.

_Damn! It's a full moon out, I seriously hope this works, lest this'll be the last time I ever see moonlight again._

The song ends and right on cue Eva appears right out of the shadows about twenty feet from where I'm standing.

Eva: Hehehehe.

There is a look of pure evil and joy in her eyes, but I can sense there is more to it.

Nice to see you Evangeline-sama...(chuckles nervously)...Uhh to what do I owe this little meeting to?

Eva: Remembered how I warned you that if you finish posting all the letters, I'd have my revenge?

She smiles wickedly.

Xascul: Heh, I can't believe you're still angry at me for finding stuff on your past. Well, it seems I can't avoid this anymore now can I? Where's Chachamaru and Chachazero? I don't see them around...

Eva: Ha! I don't need them to beat you! Engarde!

Xascul: AHH!

She comes at me with me with blinding speed, I almost did not have time to dodge.

Eva: Lic lac la lac liliac,

_Oh crud..._

Eva: Twenty-nine arrows of darkness!

The spell hits me and I fly back about fifty feet.

_Damn, she's as powerful as everyone says she is..._

Eva: You survived my first attack, I'm impressed. It seems I have underestimated you.

Xascul: Ugh, I'd expect no less from the Dark Evangel herself.

_I might be able to turn this battle around, if I can get her to fight with just her ice rapier and akijutsu, I might be able to win..._

I pull out my swallow, a seven foot weapon, that's two swords mounted together at the hilts. I go on the offense.

Eva: Lic Lac, Spiritus!

She pulls out her ice rapier and we duel with our swords.

She parries my attack and thrusts at my chest. I knock her sword to the side and bring my weapon diagonally at her right shoulder blade. She jumps back to dodge.

I charge again and she blocks my weapon. I grin and split the sword in two, and almost manage to trap her sword.

Eva: So you can fight with two swords like Lunar?

Our weapons clash and twirl around each other. The sounds ring out in the silent night. People watching would have seen a dance of blades and spells, beautiful yes, but deadly.

_My only hope is to not get hit by her spells directly, since both her Minister Magi aren't around, I still have a chance to interrupt her spells..._

Eva: You ought to feel honored.

Xascul: Eh? Why?

Eva: You are going to be the first one to feel my newest power...hehehe...the power of Chaos!

She charges up a ball of dark and light energy. She fires the ball, I manage to block it by spinning my weapon around quickly.

Eva: What the?! How'd you do that?!

Xascul: Ha! Didn't know that my weapon could block spells did you now?

Eva: No matter.

The fight is really taking its toll on me. I start to feel out of breath.

Xascul: So that's the power of Chaos eh? Light and dark magic fused together... I've heard only a handful of people has ever mastered it...

We fight a few more bouts with our weapons, she leaves very little room for counterattacks using her martial arts. I try to match my skill with hers, but it soon is apparent that it is futile.

We fight for almost twenty minutes.

_Damn it! I feel like I'm about to collapse, and she looks like she has barely broken a sweat... _

She charges up another spell. This time several spikes of ice comes towards me. I block again. This time, I charge one of my spells, a weak but effective stun bolt.

Xascul: Reflect!

The spell is reflected back at Eva, but with the combined power of my attack as well. She blocks and large explosion takes place. It rocks the night air. When the smoke clears, Eva has disappeared.

Xascul: Where are you?

Eva: Right here.

Xascul: AHHHHH!

I fall to the ground, out of energy and defeated.

Xascul: Fine...ugh...you win...satisfied?

Eva: (Hehehehe) No.

Xascul: Great what are you going to do to me now?

Eva: THIS!

Xascul: NOOOO! Stop! STOP!

I've read articles on how countries like Myanmar and China have treated their prisoners. Labor camps, humiliation, whips, branding, you name it. But that was nothing compared to what she does. It is so gruesome, I cannot write it down here. I can only say that what Hitler did to the Jews, was child's play compared to what she did next.

Xascul: P..please... no more...ugh...I beg of you...ugh...

Eva: Now, for the final piece of my revenge...

She whoops down and grabs me. There is a flow of golden hair covering my face and a sharp pain in my neck. Darkness then takes over.


End file.
